Une question de communication
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Avoir du mal à communiquer normalement. Check. Se retrouver à faire une soirée dans sa propre chambre une heure seulement après avoir été mis au courant. Check. Passer la dite soirée entre jeux suggestifs et musique ancienne. Check. Se retrouver à discuter seul avec une jolie fille. En cours de réalisation. OS. Shouto/Momo


C'était une journée ordinaire à l'académie des héros.

Par « ordinaire », on entendait par-là que Bakugo avait déjà failli exploser huit fois sa table en s'énervant sur une broutille, que Mineta avait fini la tête dans la poubelle après avoir essayé de prendre en photo les dessous de plusieurs filles, que Aizawa-sensei s'était encore endormi en plein milieu de son cours et que Iida avait fait une extinction de voix à force de hurler trop fort.

L'ensemble de la classe 1A évoluait dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse en cette fin d'après-midi. Il régnait cette atmosphère lumineuse où se mêlait joie, rires et nonchalance adolescente. Le week-end était à leur porte : Enfin un répit après les tests physiques et la multitude de devoirs écrits qu'ils avaient dû rendre !

Ce que Kirishima traduisit par un long soupir éreinté.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais.

-Je suis vanné ! confirma Kaminari alors qu'il s'étirait en faisant craquer ses articulations. Cette semaine m'a complétement vidé, je suis à court de batterie. Vivement que je sois chez moi.

-Tu ne restes pas à l'internat ? demanda Midoriya

-Pas cette fois, j'ai promis à mes vieux de venir les voir et je ne te cache pas qu'ils me manquent un peu.

-Moi aussi je pars pour le week-end. Lança Sero en récupérant ses dernières affaires. Ce n'est pas que ce ne soit pas agréable d'être vous mais j'ai pas vu mes parents depuis longtemps.

En vérité, la quasi-totalité des élèves étaient dans un cas similaire et c'était plus que compréhensible : qui voudrait rester dormir au milieu de ses livres de cours après une semaine entière d'examen de toute sortes. Seul restait à l'internat Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Momo et Shouto, chacun pour des raisons diverses.

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores rangeait ses affaires sans se presser, ignorant l'agitation qui régnait comme toujours après les cours. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour le week-end qui s'annonçait mais il ne contait pas renter chez lui. Son père était en mission et sa sœur était occupé à son travail, pas question de rester seul dans sa maison avec pour seul ami les courants d'air.

-Hum… Todoroki ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à la vice-délégué qui s'était approchée discrètement. Momo avait quelques rougeurs au niveau des joues et Shouto mis ça sur le compte du mauvais temps qui sévissait depuis quelques jours.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Pardon ? dit-il en levant un sourcil.

La jeune fille enchaina sans tenir compte de la question.

-On a prévu de faire une petite soirée avec ceux qui restent ici. Kyoka compte jouer un peu de musique, et Tsuyu a amenée un jeu de carte assez drôle. Alors, plutôt que de rester dans nos coins respectifs, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?

Le bicolore hésita un instant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. On ne l'avait jamais invité à une fête. En fait, même si quelqu'un l'avait fait, son père lui aurait interdit d'y aller. Il avait ce réflexe conditionné de refuser ce qui le détournais de ses études et de son entrainement. Mais après tout qu'allait-il faire d'autre ce soir ? Lire ses manuels ? Aller s'entrainer alors qu'il l'avait fait ce matin ?

-C'est d'accord. Dit-il avec ce qui pouvait passer pour un début de sourire sur le visage.

-Bien, on se retrouve après les corvées alors. Au fait, Todoroki ?

-Oui ?

-On fait ça dans ta chambre. C'est celle où il y a le plus de place. Dévoila-t-elle avec une voix malicieuse avant de partir.

Shouto mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

Une heure plus tard, toute la bande s'asseyait sur les tatamis de sa chambre. Ils avaient troqué leurs uniformes pour de habits plus amples et moins rigides. Il était la seule exception à ce changement de style : il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se changerait pour une simple soirée. Kyoka avait ramené de sa chambre une guitare et un petit ampli qu'elle déposa à côté de la porte, elle ne jouerait pas tout de suite.

-C'est vraiment confortable chez toi Shouto ! s'exclama Ochaco. Je ne pensais pas qu'une chambre traditionnelle japonaise pouvait être à ce point raffinée.

-Je ne pourrais pas te dire à quel point, j'ai toujours vécu comme ça. Répondit-t-il sur ton qu'il n'espérait pas trop sec. Quelqu'un veut du thé ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas… Commença Midoriya.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est la moindre des choses si je vous reçois, je ne serais pas un vrai hôte sinon. Qui d'autre en veut ?

Toutes les filles levèrent leur main, visiblement réceptive à l'idée d'une bonne boisson chaude.

Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine qu'il avait aménagé et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau garni d'une demi-douzaine de tasses en argile.

Il tendit la première tasse à la vice-délégué qui approcha sa main… Et la retira aussitôt en sentant la chaleur lui brûler les doigts, renversant au passage quelques gouttes sur le tatami.

-Outch… C'est chaud…

-Oh désolé Yaoyorozu. S'excusa le jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi brûlant.

-Shouto, se moqua Tsuyu, avec tu peux enflammer ta main gauche, c'est normal que tu ne fasses pas attention aux températures.

Il grimaça en entendant les éclats hilares provoqué par la remarque de sa camarade et décida de rattraper au plus vite sa bourde.

Utilisant sa main droite, il couvrit le plateau d'une pluie de glace si fine qu'on aurait dit que des diamants sortaient de ses mains. Avec prudence, ses lèvres goutèrent le thé, et il pût tendre à nouveau la tasse à Momo sans qu'elle n'ait à créer des gants isothermes pour le saisir.

Celle-ci prit délicatement la tasse et goûta la boisson. Savourant la douce chaleur qui envahissait sa bouche alors que son palais se régalait du gout délicieux qui s'offrait à ses papilles.

-C'est vraiment délicieux. Dit Ochaco en prenant sa tasse. On a vraiment bien fait d'organiser ça ici.

-Dans la chambre de Deku on aurait eu un malaise à cause de toutes les tête d'All Might. Railla Kyoka.

Le fanboy en question rougit brusquement et marmonna quelques phrases peu distinctes ce qui provoqua un rire général.

Shouto regarda la scène avec un œil mi- curieux mi- amusé. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il y avait autant d'ambiance dans sa chambre. Voir ses camarades de classes rire aux éclats pour des broutilles et ne cesser de divaguer d'un sujet à l'autre avait un charme assez discret mais très puissant.

Une ambiance qui tranchait nettement avec le calme froid de sa maison et l'attitude toujours plus autoritaire de son père. Son père avait-il jamais invité des amis à leur maison ? En avait-il seulement ? Tant de questions qui ressurgissaient avant de disparaitre, effacées par les blagues et les discutions légères.

Ils jouèrent au jeu apporté par Tsuyu sans vraiment de sérieux : Il s'agissait grossièrement de compléter des phrases subjectives et de faire la blague la plus osée possible. Etrangement, la jeune fille grenouille que l'on connaissait comme étant plutôt réservée et facilement embarrassée se révéla être une joueuse redoutable qui n'hésitait pas à flirter avec les limites du moralement acceptable.

Et le seul qui arrivait à répondre au tac au tac était… Midoriya.

Shouto faillit recracher plusieurs fois son thé quand il entendit les choix du jeune homme aux cheveux vert. Lui qui était si poli, prude et pas très à l'aise socialement devenait complètement effroyable quand il avait les bonnes cartes en main. Ce qui arrivait presque à chaque tour

-J'abandonne. Finit par dire le bicolore après une blague à la vulgarité exacerbée comprenant pléthore d'instruments contondants glissés dans un orifice particulièrement sensible.

-Oh ! On commençait seulement à s'amuser ! râla Ochaco.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous arrivez à supporter des blagues aussi immondes. Surtout toi Midoriya.

-Comment ça « surtout moi » ? s'indigna le concerné.

-Pauvre Shouto, se moqua Kyoka. Il n'est pas habitué à notre humour dangereux et subversif. Quels horribles vilains nous devons être pour atteindre sa sainte morale.

Ils rirent de l'air désabusé de leur camarade. Sa carapace calme fondant un peu plus alors que les minutes passaient.

Visiblement, tous les apprentis héros avaient une face cachée qui ressortait une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient pour jouer à des jeux idiots. C'était à se demander si les héros professionnels étaient comme ça hors des caméras, complètement hors de contrôle et terriblement humains.

Heureusement pour le fils d'Endeavor, Kyoka mit fin au jeu en allant chercher sa guitare.

-Ça devrait être bon non Momo ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je confirme, il est vingt-deux heures passées, on a le champ libre.

Deku et Shouto se regardèrent en voyant l'expression mesquines qui s'affichait sur le visage des filles. Ils avaient désagréable sensation d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Ou plutôt d'un énième complot orchestré de manière savante et méthodique dont les étudiantes de la classe 1A avaient le secret.

-Euh… vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Midoriya dont la timidité revenait au galop.

-Et bien une fois que vingt-deux heures est passé. Commença Momo. Nous sommes tranquilles pour faire autant de bruit que nous voulons.

-Tu n'as pas peur que les profs débarquent ? Aizawa et Midnight-sensei sont juste en-dessous tu sais.

-Justement non mon petit Deku ! reprit Ochaco l'air toujours plus conspiratrice. On sait que ce deux-là sortent de leurs chambres tous les soirs dès lors qu'ils sont sûr que tous les élèves sont dans leur chambre. Puis ils vont dans le gymnase pour baisers comme des adolescents en montée d'hormones pendant des heures !

Les yeux des deux garçons s'agrandirent dans une synchronisation parfaite tandis que sortait de leurs gorges un « QUOI ? » indigné, hurlé à l'unisson. Shouto s'était redressé si brusquement qu'il fit tomber sa tasse qui éclata contre les tatamis. Il y jeta un air désolé avant de se reprendre et de faire face aux filles hilares qui se gaussaient des expressions de vierges effarouchées des deux hommes de la pièce.

-C'est une blague… Nos profs… Couchent ensemble ?

-Roh Deku ! Ne joue pas les surpris. C'est évident voyons ! Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué leurs petits jeux ? dit Momo d'un ton condescendant.

-Pas tant que ça Momo. Riposta Ochaco. On ne se doutais de rien jusqu'à qu'on les aperçoive à s'embrasser dans la salle de cours. Si je n'avais pas oublié mon livre ce jour-là on n'en aurait jamais rien su.

-Mais c'est sûr que c'est pratique de savoir ça. On peut faire des soirées tranquillement sans se faire punir et on peut même les faire chanter. Renchérit Tsuyu.

Midoriya regarda son camarade qui semblait être arrivé lui aussi à une conclusion semblable de la situation : les héros pros cachaient vraiment bien leurs jeux. Surtout Aizawa en fait, qui aurait cru qu'il avait du succès avec la gente féminine en considérant son caractère anti-social et ses yeux en permanence entourés de cernes.

Une mélodie douce aux accents lointains mit fin à la parenthèse « nos profs se cachent chaque soir dans le gymnase pour qu'on ne les entende pas baiser comme des castors ».

Kyoka ne jouait pas fort mais le son se répercuta sur tous les murs de la pièce. Envahissant les oreilles des auditeurs qui se détendirent brusquement, complètement sous le choc de la musique qui leur parvenait. Lentement, ils se laissèrent tous porter par la chanson que leur camarade fredonnait en anglais avec une voix délicate qui semblait guider les auditeurs dans un espace invisible et onirique.

Shouto se sentait calme, apaisé. Comme si chacun de ses problèmes s'évacuait de son corps. Chaque mauvais souvenir qui se terrait dans les recoins de sa tête s'envolait sans laisser trace d'une possible présence. Quelques images se superposait avec sa vision, comme un collage fait sur la réalité. Il comprenait sans peine l'anglais, mais l'histoire que contait Kyoka avait une saveur étrange, une tragédie à la mélancolie éloignée du vrai et du concret.

L'histoire d'un homme qui dérive dans l'espace. Perdu entre terre, lune et néant. Et les appels répétés d'une tour de contrôle. Le Major Tom est perdu. Le Major Tom est perdu. Le Major Tom est perdu…

Une main douce vint se poser sur la joue du jeune homme qui sursauta. Il se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux de Momo, qui brillaient d'inquiétude.

-Todoroki… ça va ?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait et que la musique s'était éteinte, sans doute depuis longtemps, et tout le monde le regardait.

-Oh… Je… Désolé c'est rien. Dit-il alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. C'est… C'était juste magnifique Jiro, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure… C'est con comme réaction.

Tsuyu lui tendit un mouchoir et il le prit avec un signe de tête. Tout en essuyant les dernières perles salées, il souffla un grand coup pour retrouver son calme et reprendre le pas sur ses émotions. Heureusement pour lui, Midoriya lui vint en aide, sans doute par solidarité masculine.

-C'est vrai que c'était beau, moi aussi j'en ai presque pleuré. Tu joues vraiment bien Kyoka !

Cette dernière rougit, un peu embarrassée d'avoir fait pleurer quelqu'un en jouant une simple chanson.

-Oh c'est rien, c'est une vieille chanson. C'était un chanteur très connu, il est mort avant que les pouvoirs n'apparaissent. Beaucoup de gens l'ont oublié depuis, mais fût un temps c'était un genre de héros lui aussi : il remplissait des stades, il chantait et ça rendait les gens heureux. Ce qui était génial avec lui c'était qu'il inventait toujours un nouveau personnage, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Trop de rock star d'aujourd'hui l'ont oublié. Mais fût un temps, tout le monde connaissait son nom.

-Comment il s'appelait ? Demanda Ochaco.

-David Bowie.

\- Oh je le connais ! s'écria Midoriya. Ma mère m'a montré une vidéo de lui quand j'étais petit. C'est drôle il avait les yeux comme toi Shouto.

L'intéressé releva la tête, intrigué.

-Comment ça ?

-Il avait deux yeux différents : un très clair et l'autre presque noir. J'avais trouvé ça super classe et ça m'a marqué.

-Ha bon… se contenta de répondre le garçon aux yeux vairons.

Izuku n'insista pas en le voyant rester de marbre et il embraya maladroitement sur une autre conversation, louant les talents musicaux de Kyoka.

En vérité Shouto était intéressé pas ce « Bowie », mais il ne savait simplement pas comment entretenir une conversation : Déclamer des trucs de héros, avoir l'air vide de toute émotion et menacer les vilains, ça il savait faire.

Demander le nom d'une chanson, s'intéresser aux anecdotes des autres et s'intégrer dans un groupe, ça, jamais personne ne lui avait appris à le faire. Surtout pas son père.

Il resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, comme si la parenthèse enchantée des jeux et de la musique n'avait pas existé. Il restait derrière son mur de glace, à observer sans arriver à comprendre les mécanismes qui régissaient les rires et les discutions des autres.

Les heures avaient défilé à toute vitesse sans qu'il n'arrive à reprendre le train en marche. A quelques reprises il avait croisé le regard de Momo ou d'Ochaco, mais sa tête se détournait aussitôt, comme par réflexe.

Finalement tous repartirent un par un, la fatigue les rattrapant. Ochaco et Deku partirent les premiers ce qui ne manqua pas de créer quelques rires et blagues discrètes au sujet de leur destination et de la fin de leurs soirées à eux deux. Tsuyu partit peu de temps après, en baillant comme une grenouille. Kyoka resta un peu pour jouer une composition personnelle dans laquelle elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance pour la jouer devant un public large.

Là encore, Shouto se contenta de quelques bribes de phrases et d'un air détaché pour commenter la chanson alors qu'il l'avait vraiment aimé. Momo, elle, se complut dans les superlatifs et autres hyperboles, noyant presque la musicienne sous un flot de compliments admiratifs. Cette dernière discuta encore un peu puis elle rangea ses affaires et repartit en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux deux apprentis héros.

Et ils restèrent seul, dans un silence qui reprenait ses droits après l'effervescence qui l'avait chassé de son territoire privilégié.

Le fils d'Endeavor n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, les relations humaines n'était pas son domaine de prédilection, mais dans cette situation c'était encore pire que d'habitude : il sentait sa gorge se serrer comme un étau et son cœur battre trop vite sous l'effet d'un stress sorti de nulle part. Il n'était jamais resté seul avec une fille, encore moins avec une fille aussi belle que Momo Yaoyorozu.

Une minute… Venait-il de penser qu'elle était belle ?

-Shouto ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as les joues rouges.

-Oh… Je… ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle bougea un peu ses jambes. Apparemment mal à l'aise et les yeux du bicolore trainèrent le long de ses mollets graciles.

« A quoi je pense au nom d'All Might ! » se flagella-t-il mentalement.

-Je voulais m'excuser en fait. Dit-elle d'une voix embarrassée.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'avais pas l'air très à l'aise ce soir et… Je t'ai un peu forcé la main en organisant cette soirée ici. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je suis désolée si tu as passé une mauvaise soirée par ma faute.

-NON ! s'écria-t-il beaucoup trop fort pour ne pas le regretter l'instant d'après. Je veux dire, c'était vraiment une super soirée ! C'est juste que… je n'en avait jamais fait avant. De soirée je veux dire. C'est la première fois et… je ne savais juste pas comment réagir.

Momo le regarda, surprise. C'était elle qui avait le souffle coupé maintenant. Le grand Shouto Todoroki… était un inadapté social encore pire que Deku, Bakugo ou Iida.

-Tu veut dire que tes soupirs, tes regards fuyants et ton silence, c'était juste parce que tu ne savais pas comment réagir ?

Shouto hocha la tête et mordit son pouce dans un réflexe de gamin.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avec qui m'amuser, même depuis mes premiers pas. Mon père voulait que je me consacre à l'entrainement, à devenir celui qu'il voulait que je sois : sa création destinée à surpasser le plus grand des héros. J'ai toujours été forcé de me consacrer au combat, aux études et à l'apprentissage de nouvelles techniques sans prendre de pause. Sans prendre le temps d'avoir une vie en somme.

Délicatement, la vice-déléguée vint poser sa main sur son épaule, un geste de réconfort simple mais obligatoire lorsqu'on entendait le garçon parler de sa vie. C'était un destin si horrible qu'on ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la pitié pour lui.

-Tu sais… Moi ce n'était pas mieux. Avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis parce que j'étais toujours la première de la classe, la fayotte des profs. Les autres pensaient que je ne faisais qu'étudier alors ils me laissaient seule dans mon coin. En fait, jusqu'à cette année, je n'aie quasiment eu aucun ami. Alors je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens.

Shouto la regarda, estomaqué. Sachant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu mal à l'aise avec les gens de la classe 1A, il était difficile de croire que la très populaire vice déléguée ait eu une enfance solitaire.

-Tu vois avec le temps, reprit-elle. On finit par y arriver, à communiquer.

-Tu crois que je pourrais demander à Jiro de me passer un Cd de Bowie ?

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Je pense qu'elle en sera ravie.

Le bicolore hocha doucement la tête. Il avait envie de dire plus, de rester encore un peu avec elle, seul à seul. L'occasion était rare au milieu des tous les apprentis héros bavard et agités. Pour une fois, il appréciait de se retrouver seul avec elle. C'était une sensation étrange, un genre d'envie d'agir qui n'osait pas sortir et qui se retrouver à bloquer la gorge. Pas moyen d'articuler un mot correctement ou de penser de façon raisonnée : la seule idée qui lui venait en tête était de poursuivre cette conversation à tous prix.

-Et tu n'as plus de soucis avec ça ? tenta-t-il. Je veux dire… Y'a pas quelques fois où, tu hésites, tu n'arrive plus à parler et… Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre…

En fait il se décrivait en disant cela mais cela ne faisait que le gêner encore plus. Il avait l'impression de passer pour le plus grand imbécile du monde.

Pourquoi il se sentait comme ça ?

-Il y a encore des choses que je n'arrive pas à dire. Déclara Momo d'une voix un peu plus faible. Ce sont des mots qui sont trop lourd pour les prononcer sans réfléchir à ce qu'ils impliquent. Et pourtant ils attendent le bon moment, l'instant parfait pour sortir. Simplement parce qu'au fond de moi je ne peux pas les retenir indéfiniment. Et j'aimerai avoir le courage de les dire un jour à la personne qui les méritent.

Shouto opina du chef sans vraiment savoir pourquoi : Encore une fois il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Faut peut-être que ça sorte une fois pour toute. Que tu prononces ces mots sans peur. Tu peux… compter sur moi si jamais il y'a des choses que tu veux dire. Je serai là pour les écouter. Dit-il d'un ton un peu plus confiant.

Le sourire large et magnifique qui se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille lui tint lieu de réponse.

-Merci Todoro… Shouto. C'est gentil.

-De rien.

\- Est-ce que… ça te dérange ? Si on commence maintenant ?

-Euh… bredouilla-t-il prit de court. Bien sûr.

Momo se leva alors, et elle prit le visage du bicolore entre ses mains.

Pour coller leurs deux bouches dans un baiser passionné.

Shouto n'osa pas réagir, complètement assommé par le goût des lèvres de Momo, un gout fruité qui à chaque seconde qui passait s'infiltrait un peu plus dans son cerveau. Son corps réagit pour lui, attiré par cette nouvelle drogue auquel il tombait de plus en plus accro à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il posa ses mains contre la nuque de la jeune fille et pour renforcer la pression sur leurs lèvres. Leurs corps se collèrent, chauds d'une envie qui les prenaient soudain et d'une ivresse débutante, celle d'un amour qui se découvre.

Cette fois il n'y avait plus de problème d'expression ni de compréhension, les mots étaient limpides, cachées sous les caresses et les baisers qui refusaient de se défaire.

Tous deux semblaient crier « Je t'aime », et même s'ils ne parlaient pas, le résultat était le même.

Les mots viendraient plus tard. Pour l'heure ils s'aimaient de la manière la plus pure et simple qui soit, en oubliant le reste du monde.

 **Si ce petit OS vous à plut dites-le en reviews. Si vous pensez que c'était à chier aussi d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ce que vous pensez être des points faibles ou des facilités pour que j'arrive à m'améliorer. Si vous n'avez rien à dire laissez juste un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
